


Enough is Enough

by Captain_Autistic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Gellert loves music, Gellert sings only counterfeit, Grey's Anatomy References, M/M, Seattle, Someone Could Die, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Autistic/pseuds/Captain_Autistic
Summary: Everything was more important for Gellert than school. Especially his music. This caused him to drop out of school and follow his dreams. But one day fate gave him a slap in the face.





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluecrownedbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecrownedbird/gifts).



> I hope you have fun with this. Please keep in mind while reading that english is not my first language.
> 
> And I like to mention that some drawing by Bluecrownedbird inspired me to write this.

“This is where love lies alone.”

His voice clear as a crystal filled the air at Woodland Park as he was playing his black guitar right next to Green Lake. He was there every day at the same time.

“This is where hope dies, and I hope you know…”

A few coins lying around five or six Dollar notes glistened in the sunlight. He counted about 8$ in his guitar case in front of his feet.

“The promise you broke to come home again…”

But not only money was in this case. He also placed some snippets of paper there for his new fans to take. On them he wrote his Instagram name. GGBusker.

“Has shattered my dreams. You’ve lost everything.”

The two Gs were his initials. Gellert Grindelwald. He was just 19 years old, turning 20 in less than a month. He was out there singing for almost 5 years after he was kicked out of Durmstrang for almost killing another student after he broke Gellerts first guitar. Even though it was an accident Gellert fired the worst spells known to man at the other boy. For Gellert destroying his guitar was even worse than dying. The only thing he ever wanted was to live off his music. But the most he had ever earned was almost 400$ during one summer. That was never enough to pay rent, food and other bills. Thankfully even though his parents had kicked him out, he could still live with his great-aunt Bathilda. The elderly woman really liked her nephew since he was a little baby. And the young man liked her equally. So, he decided to get her a small present. Gellert collected the money after finishing his sing and packed his guitar back into its case. At this very moment a young man, probably in his early twenties, headed towards Gellert.

“I really enjoy your music. I come here every day just because of you. Here, take this.” The auburn-haired man handed Gellert a 20$ note.

“Thank you very much. I’m really flattered. You can follow me on Insta. @GGBusker. You’ll be the first to know when I have a gig.”, Gellert smiled at him. “But to be honest, my music at a real gig could be a little to hard rock for such a posh guy like you.”, he added jokingly.

“Do you really think you should talk to your fans like that?”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Not really, Grindelwald. But I know you do. I know more about you than you’d think.” With a knowing smile on his face the auburn-haired man left Gellert again.


End file.
